Band Tees
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: A friendship sprouts from one's pretentious comments about another's t-shirt and soon blossoms into something more.
1. Chapter 1: ADTR vs TWY

**_Hey all! I'm back with something new. All I want to say is I've been having A LOT of Rollins feels lately... Like a shit ton more than I usually do and I wanted to write about him. Um... If it seems stair step-ish at points it's on purpose, kinda. I'm sorry in advance. And this is my very first attempt a Rollins/OC story._**

 ** _Oh and don't shoot me for not updating Blue. My Baron muses have left my ass hanging and so the story is just kinda sitting there. This one is done though._**

 ** _Read and review or whatever it is you lovely people do._**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day To Remember vs. The Wonder Years

Standing outside in a parking garage-like area wasn't how Bianca Pierce had expected to spend her Monday afternoon. She was currently waiting for her one or both of her best friends to come get her to check in with security so they wouldn't think she was some obnoxious or creepy stalker fan. So far she had been waiting 15 minutes. She was starting to get hungry, having not eaten since the morning when she got on her flight from Seattle, and a little bit worried thinking maybe her friends had forgotten about her visit altogether.

17 minutes. Bianca rolled her hazel eyes as she pulled her iPhone from her pocket and went to text messages to quick dial her best friend Jennifer. The call rang until it went to voicemail.

"Dude, where are you? I'm standing back here looking like an asshole waiting for you. Whenever you finish doing whatever it is you're doing with Jon, I guess come get me." The woman tapped the red end button on the screen of her phone before she slid the device in the right back pocket of her skin tight white skinny jeans.

"Nice shirt. Where'd you get it, Hot Topic?" The voice sounded familiar having heard it on a weekly basis on WWE television, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

She chuckled to herself. She was wearing an electric blue t-shirt with the words keep running your mouth in large electric pink letters that were outlined in yellow and black. It was one of her favorites from her favorite bands, A Day To Remember.

"Warped Tour 2011, actually." She spoke as she turned around to face the person that had spoken to her. The front of her shirt was adorned with imitations of the ghosts from Pac Man and A Day To Remember in the same bold lettering as the back of the shirt, across the chest. Her eyes were greeted with the handsome sight of Seth Rollins.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that." He hadn't been. He liked to think he was special in liking his favorite bands that no one else would ever have the same shirts as him. Or at the very least not come across them at his job.

"Why would you? Too busy being caught up in hating your town or the girl that broke your heart?" She gestured towards his shirt, not being a fan of the band he wore proudly across his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with The Wonder Years." He defended, pulling slightly at the hem of the shirt.

She stifled a laugh, "If you say so."

"Hey, wh-"

He was cut off by a big metal door opening and allowing a short, long haired blonde woman out.

"You're here! Oh my god." Jennifer, her best friend, spoke loudly enough that her excited voice echoed a bit in the parking lot area of the arena.

"You know her?" Seth questioned Jennifer.

"Yeah, she's my best friend." Jenn responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The woman in question had an amused expression on her face.

"This is Bianca." Jenn finally introduced.

"Thee Bianca?" Seth asked again. He had heard a lot about her. She wasn't what he was expecting. He had heard about her quick wit or as Jon Good had put it, her smart ass mouth, but he wasn't expecting to feel the wrath of her quick tongue so soon.

"The one and only." Bianca spoke up.

"B, this is..." Jenn started to introduce her to Seth, but was cut off.

"Colby, A.K.A, Seth Rollins. I know. I'm a fan." She offered her hand to him.

"Well now I feel like an asshole." Colby muttered, causing Bianca to smirk.

"Where's..." Bianca turned her attention back to Jenn when the same door Jenn had exited opened again and the man in question walked out.

"What's up, Binks?" Jon Good greeted cheerfully. He had that half smile on his face that made him look boyish.

"I fucking hate when you call me that." Bianca grumbled, shooting Jon an annoyed look.

"Suck it up, cupcake." Now he had a full blown smile on his face.

She scrunched up her face before she hugged her two best friends.

"How's your asshole boyfriend?" Jon asked as the four of them walked to the door, checking Bianca in and getting her a backstage pass.

"Jon..." Jennifer's voice held a warning edge.

"He's not my boyfriend." Bianca spoke confidently as they walked through the arena.

"You live with him, don't you?" Jon questioned, making sure he had his facts right.

"Ohhhh Kay... Let's not air my dirty laundry in public in front of strangers." Bianca said trying to change the subject.

"Colby isn't a stranger." Jon spoke as he glanced at Colby. Colby was walking them trying to keep himself from laughing at the group of friends.

"Jonathan." Bianca and Jennifer spoke in unison. Their voices holding a warning tone.

"Alright, alright. Damn." He held his hands up in defense.

"Speaking of dirty laundry; why'd you assholes leave me out here for so long? What the fuck were you guys doing?" Bianca began doing her own prodding into her friends personal life.

"That's none of your business, cupcake." Jon spoke as he draped his arm around Jenn's shoulders, pulling her into his side. She blushed as she playfully punched him in the side.

"Ew." Bianca spoke just as Colby did.

"Over share, dude." Colby said shaking his head.

"We weren't doing anything!" Jenn denied which caused Jon to chuckle.

"Yeah, nothing that we're willing to share with you two anyway." Jon spoke as Jenn blushed profusely which made Jon hug her and chuckle at her expense.

"It's okay Jon boy. You don't have to share with me, I'm sure I'll hear all about it later." Bianca winked dramatically for effect.

Suddenly Jon looked slightly mortified.

Bianca smiled brilliantly as they made their way into a locker room.


	2. Chapter 2: Late

Chapter 2: Late

"Colby, open the damn door." Bianca whispered harshly. She was standing in the hallway of their hotel at an absurd hour after spending the evening out with her two best friends and her newfound one in the ninja puppy.

She knocked again and finally heard movement inside the room. "Dude, come on. Open up." She spoke to herself hoping he would wake up and let her in.

Colby frowned slightly as he opened the door. "What are you doing here, Binks?"

"Goddammit, not you too." She sounded serious, but actually didn't mind when they called her Binks.

"Bianca." His voice was a mix of annoyance and seriousness.

"Sorry. Can I sleep here for the night?" She put her hands into the pockets of her hoodie as she spoke.

"Why?" He asked as he stepped back allowing her entrance into the room.

"Because I'm entirely too pure to share a room with Jon and Jenn and endure whatever the fuck they were about to get up to. Plus, the booking was fucked and I was gonna have to sleep on the floor because they had a single and..." She stopped when she noticed that he too had a single bed room.

"You can stay here if you don't mind sharing a bed with me. No monkey business." He raised his hands as an oath to keep them to himself.

"Relax Col, I was teasing about being pure."

 _'Oh, I bet you were.'_ He thought. His eyes widened a bit, shocked at how quickly his mind turned that around.

He watched her silently as she slipped out of her hoodie noticing the smattering of tattoos down her arms. She turned to lay her jacket over the back of the chair near the window that was keeping the room dimly lit.

"Do you want me to close these?" She asked motioning to the curtains.

"Yeah, please. Thanks."

She closed the curtains as he finished stripping down to his boxer briefs, having had fallen asleep in his clothes when they returned from their outing earlier. He turned the covers back and waited for her to climb in the bed first. He noticed how she basically curled herself into a ball lying on her side, as if to make herself smaller; to protect herself.

"Hey, Colby?" She spoke quietly as if the darkness of the room meant she had to lower her voice.

"Yeah?" His voice surprisingly matched hers in volume.

"Thanks, for this cheese head." She teased, but kept her back to him.

"Bianca, I'm going to smother you in your sleep if you ever call me that again." He joked as he sat up slightly to grab his pillow to hit her with it.

"Ya dick." She grumbled which caused him to hit her again. "Goddammit, Colby. Stop." She started fighting back, almost yanking the pillow from his hand. She sat up herself getting ready to grab her pillow.

If he wanted to play that game, they could.

"Alright, alright. Truce." He really needed to be getting some rest instead of pillow fighting with her.

She chuckled as they both readjusted their pillows and got comfortable again. She turned in the bed bouncing obnoxiously so she could lie facing him in bed. In the darkness, she could make out that he was lying on his back with his arm draped across his eyes.

"Seriously, thank you for this." She poked him in the side, getting his attention again before pulling her hand back to rest under her pillow.

Her touch was slight and besides them shaking hands and the accidental hand brushes as they walked to a restaurant near the hotel, it was the first time her skin had intentionally touched his. He was expecting it to feel like he was either being electrocuted or burned, but he felt neither. It was just the tip of her finger on his skin. He had to keep his mind from racing after the way he reacted to her comment about being pure from earlier.

He moved his arm exposing one eye. "You're welcome."

It was going to be a glorious, but long night.


	3. Chapter 3: Eyelids

Chapter 3: Eyelids

Bianca spent two weeks on the road with Jon, Jenn and Colby. She had spent almost every night with Colby always stating that she couldn't take being around her best friends that were clearly in love with each other. It made her queasy, but she was extremely happy for her friends. They both deserved the kind of love they were experiencing.

In those two weeks, she had gotten into more than a few playful arguments with Colby over their musical tastes and their t-shirt choices. And by the end of her visit, she was sharing a room with Colby. Most of those nights ending with long heart to heart talks and terrible jokes which lead to uncontrollable laughing fits from lack of sleep.

It was a Tuesday night after Smackdown. Colby's phone buzzed on the night stand in the hotel room he decided to spend an extra night in so he could hop the next flight home instead of spending the night in the airport. He was having a hard time sleeping and he knew why immediately. His bed was cold and Bianca wasn't there.

He grabbed the device temporarily blinding himself when he noticed the photo on the display was one of him and Bianca. He slid his finger across the screen to answer it before she got sent to voicemail.

"Hello?" His voice sounded groggy like he had been sleeping, but it was more so from not using his voice for an extended period.

"Hey, did I wake you?" She spoke softly. He could hear her shuffling around, but wasn't sure about what she was doing.

"No. Can't sleep. What's up? Kinda late for a phone call."

"I know. I'm sorry."

She was apologizing. Something was definitely up.

"Are you okay?" He was becoming more alert the longer he stayed on the phone.

"I'm fine."

 _'Lie.'_ He thought to himself.

"Bianca, why are you calling me at... I don't even know what time it is if everything is fine?" He sat up in bed, the covers bunching around his waist.

She chuckled, but she didn't sound amused.

"Come on, Binks. Talk to me." He was starting to worry.

"I tried calling Jenn and Jon, but neither of them answered so I figured I'd give you a ring."

They were both silent for a few beats.

"I'm at the airport." She finally said.

He was wide awake now. "Why are you at the airport?"

"I got home and Trevor was in bed with another woman."

Colby frowned. "What?"

"You heard me. Please don't make me repeat myself." He couldn't decipher her tone of voice.

"OK, but why are you at the airport? Did he kick you out?"

If she said yes, he was leaving his hotel immediately and going straight to her.

"Fuck no. I left. And I don't know where to go."

' _Damn.'_ She just had a way of stopping him dead in his tracks when he was about to do something irrational and stupid.

"Why don't you go home?"

"Again, fuck that. All the shit that I couldn't get into my luggage is still in his apartment."

He wasn't really following her logic at this point. She left some of her stuff there? What the hell did that have to do with her going home?

"I left in a hurry. I just grabbed what I could and took a taxi to the airport. I had to get out of there."

Well, that answers that and he didn't even have to ask.

"Alright, I hear you. But why not go home and see your family?"

"Rolling stone, baby. I don't know. I don't want to go back to that black hole of a town."

He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Have you gotten a ticket anywhere?"

"Nah... Kind of wanted to see what you guys were doing before I made a decision."

"Well, I'm going back to Davenport. I miss my dog." He chuckled.

"I still can't believe you have a yorkie." He swore he could hear the smile in her voice.

"You'll have to meet him someday."

"How precious. You want me to meet your dog?"

"Well yeah. Everyone loves Kevin and I'm sure you will too."

"Over confidence is not attractive, cheesy poof." There she was talking shit to him again.

"I thought you were gonna call me cheese head." He sounded playfully disgusted saying that nickname.

"I thought about it." She responded after her quiet laughter died down.

She was quiet for a long time. They sat listening to each other breathe. There was something oddly comforting about knowing she was there, albeit not physically.

"Col?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest." Her voice was quiet again, holding an emotion he still couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I can't. Not until I know you're at least headed somewhere safe."

"Can you hang on for a sec? Jenn's calling me."

"Yeah, sure."

When she clicked over, Colby lie back down and started getting comfortable again.

"Hey. You there?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I'm going to Texas then I'm coming back out on the road with you guys."

"Really?" He couldn't contain his excitement. His roomie was coming back. He'd be able to rest again.

She laughed, "Yeah, really. I'll see you on Friday. Get some sleep, cheese head."

"Goddammit, Bianca." He grumbled.

She laughed again, "You love it. Sleep tight, grouchy booty."

They ended the call.

"Grouchy booty? Where the hell does she come up with that shit?" He pondered aloud as he placed his phone back on the night stand and plugged it back up to charge before settling back down into the sheets. Two days. He could make it two days.


	4. Chapter 4: Stay Away From My Friends

Chapter 4: Stay Away From My Friends

"You wanna tell me what she's doing here?" Jon asked his girlfriend as he looked at their best friend lying across the bed in their only furnished guest bedroom.

"I don't know, actually." Jenn spoke quietly from the doorway, looking from her sleeping friend to her curious boyfriend. "She called early this morning wondering where we were going to be for your off days and asked if she could come here and of course I told her yes."

Jon narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"What bastard?" Jenn frowned in confusion. They stepped away from the bedroom and a little further into the hallway.

"Trevor." Jon spoke his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Jon, you're not making any sense."

"She didn't have that much shit with her to spend two weeks with us. Now she's spending two days and she's got a whole fucking wardrobe with her in all these bags? Something happened. And if he hurt her, he's finished." He spoke as he made his way back to the guest bedroom door. He had gotten louder the more he talked.

"Please, go beat the shit out of him." Bianca spoke from her position on the bed, but didn't move much.

"Oh good. You're awake. Maybe you can make some sense out of this and stop him before he goes on the war path. I'm going grocery shopping. I'll be back." Jenn spoke before she exited the doorway.

"You've got some explaining to do." Jon said from the doorway.

"Why is she going to the store?"

"Something about having home cooked meals or something. And don't change the subject." Jon sat on the bed Bianca was occupying. She hadn't moved or even opened her eyes.

"You left Monday after Raw. It's Wednesday morning. What happened in 30 something hours that you're sleeping in our guest room?"

She kept her eyes closed as she began to speak. "Let's see... I hopped on my flight back to Seattle. Had to take a taxi home because that giant bag of dick tips wasn't answering his phone. I got home and there are candles and flower petals and all this bullshit still left out from what I presume was a romantic evening. I don't know why I didn't leave right then. I guess I needed to see it with my own eyes, but sure as shit he's laying there staring at this chick that's laying facing him all adoringly, stroking her cheek." She stopped.

Jon watched as her hazel eyes snapped open, but stayed quiet.

"It was like every romantic cliché you could think of. I couldn't really think of anything else to do but grab my shit that was still packed in my suitcase and duffel bag and leave. All he said was to keep it down because he didn't want me to wake Jessica." Her voice had a mocking disdainful tone to it.

Jon stared at his friend.

"Told you he wasn't my boyfriend."

"That's bullshit. This whole thing is bullshit. And he better be fucking glad I'm on a tight schedule otherwise I'd be heading to the airport right now and ripping that motherfucker to shreds." He was pounding his right fist into his left palm. He really fucking hated Trevor.

"Relax, your Ambrose is showing. It's fine. I'm fine." She sat up, sitting with her back to Jon.

"I wish you'd stop saying that. It's not fine. And neither are you." She was like the little sister he always wanted. And as an honorary big brother, he was going to call her on her shit and protect her as much as he could. Besides, she was the one that told him many moons ago that it was okay to admit when you weren't alright. It was just seldom that her stubborn ass took her own advice.

"What good is it gonna do, huh? Being pissed off at him isn't gonna solve anything."

"Neither is holding that shit in, Binks." He didn't need to see her face to know she had just rolled her eyes.

"It really doesn't matter. Same shit, different asshole. I'm not surprised."

"Doesn't mean you aren't hurt by it though." Jon spoke as he stood from the bed.

Bianca turned and looked over her shoulder at him, "J…"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her. And I still want to kick his punk ass for doing this to you." He spoke as he left the room.

Bianca sat and took a deep breath. Jon was right. It wasn't good to keep things bottled up. It was a terrible habit of hers. She lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was amazed she didn't breakdown and cry in front of Jon. That would've really set him off. She chuckled wryly at the thought of Jon being her protector and was so glad Trevor lived so far away. Otherwise, she and Jenn would be scraping together bail money to get his crazy ass out of jail.

"I might be fucking terrible at picking men to invest my time in, but I've got A+ taste in picking friends." She chuckled again before she shed some her clothes to catch a few more hours of sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5: Wishful Thinking

Chapter 5: Wishful Thinking

Bianca was standing with the trunk open behind the crossover suv the J&J lovebirds rented for their 5 day trip. She grabbed her backpack when she heard a familiar laugh coming up behind her.

"What? Is there something on my butt?" She asked as she tried to look at her backside.

"Definitely, but I'm not telling you what because I don't want to get punched." Colby joked as he joined her behind the vehicle.

She punched him anyway.

"Hey!" He chuckled and rubbed the spot she hit as if it really hurt.

"Shut up, perv." She rolled her hazel eyes as she slipped one strap of her bag on her shoulder.

He smiled broadly, "So abusive. Is that how you greet all your friends?"

"Nope, just you. You're special." She returned the smile.

"You're an asshole, ya know that?" He tone was serious, but the expression on his face wasn't.

"Well aware, Lopez." She winked at him. He mentally noted liking the way his last name rolled off her tongue.

He gave her one of his patented disgusted Rollins stares, as to not give away what he was really thinking, before he pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't expect her to hug him back with just as tight.

"You alright?" He spoke but still held her close.

She pulled away and smiled at him as she started walking backwards. She turned away from him and kept walking to catch up with Jenn.

He scrubbed his face with his hand as he watched her go.

Jon's piercing blue eyes watched the whole scene unfold before he exited the driver side of the car and joined a very confused looking Colby.

"Don't even think about it, Lopez. The last thing she needs is to be fucking around with you." Jon warned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Colby wasn't sure if playing dumb was the right or wrong card to play. Colby had a track record; a well documented track record. Everyone knew that, including Bianca. It was a topic of one of their many late night heart to heart conversations. Technically, he and Bianca weren't "fucking" around at all. But he knew full well what Jon meant. It was code for, "get involved with her and break her heart and I'll personally see to it that you wind up in a ditch in the middle of fucking nowhere".

"Come on dude. You couldn't be any more obvious."

Colby gave Jon a confused look.

"Why the hell do they call you the architect? You're a little slow on the uptake there, kid." Jon joked as he locked the car and began the short walk to the back entrance of the arena with Colby.

"Shut up, dude." Colby shook his head.

' _Was it really that obvious? It had to be if even Jon noticed, right?'_ The wheels in Colby brain were turning.

"It's obvious you fucking like her. Like it's a full blown crush now and I have to say, it's kind of cute."

' _Guess so.'_ And the wheels stop with a screeching halt.

"Not obvious enough apparently. She hasn't seemed to notice."

Jon laughed a full deep belly laugh until tears sprang in his eyes. "You really don't know her as well as you think you do then."

He was right, the smug bastard. Bianca had a knack for noticing weird little things that no one else seemed to notice; and an even larger knack for not letting anyone know that she noticed. She called it a party trick because when she goes parties she just sits back and observes and provides insanely hilarious commentary. So if she had noticed his interest, she wasn't going to let on that she knew unless he confronted her. And he wasn't going to do that because he liked to think that this was just the beginning of their friendly little game of cat and mouse.

Jon chuckled as they made it to the door. "Just one thing if you do decide to pursue this. If you hurt her…"

"I know. I'm a dead man."

"Possibly, but it's really not me you'll have to worry about it."

A look of worry crossed Colby's face. "Jenn."

"Hell, I might just sit back and watch that show." He chuckled at the thought of his small but mighty girlfriend verbally ripping Seth to shreds.

"Some fucking friend you are." Colby grumbled.

Jon laughed again before the pair of them separated to do their own things for the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Let The Flames Begin

Chapter 6: Let The Flames Begin

Colby opened his hotel room door and walked away from it.

"Nice to see you too." Bianca's tone was sarcastic as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

He cut his brown eyes to the woman standing in his room. The look didn't go unnoticed, but she ignored it.

"And you got a double."

"I knew you were coming back out and I figured you'd want a place to crash instead of sharing a bed with me and enduring my snoring in your ear."

She nodded, "Oh."

He turned his gaze to her. No smart ass retort. She was quieter than she usually was.

"Binks..." He started.

She cut him off, "Don't call me that, Cheese head." She had made her way over to the empty bed.

"Where did that even come from? You think my hair looks like cheese?" He never did know where she got that one from.

She looked up from the spot she was staring at on the floor. "What?"

He frowned. "Why do you call me cheese head?"

"Because you're a Chicago Bears fan."

"And?"

"And... I kinda figured it would annoy you. And it does. So that's what you're gonna be called. I don't make the rules."

 _'Well if we're playing the game that way...'_

"All's fair, Binksy Boo Bear."

Her jaw dropped. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Colby's head. He caught the projectile and laughed.

"If you call me that in public, you're a dead man." The saying if looks could kill was relevant, but two could play that game.

He shrugged.

"Jerk. Binksy Boo Bear? I hate you. I fucking hate you." She joked as shook her head, her eyes were downcast again.

He placed the extra pillow beside him on the bed before slid from it and walked the small distance between them on his knees.

"You never answered me earlier." He spoke softly.

"I thought my lack of response would be a good indicator." She whispered back, finally looking into his eyes.

He never noticed how sad she looked before. He never got that vibe from her, even spending all those nights in bed talking. He knew there were some things in her that she deemed dark and thought those things made her unworthy. But what's a lot of sun without a bit of rain? A desert and she wasn't that. He was biased because he had a crush on her, but she was bright and warm and like moth to flame he was drawn to her. He was even more so attracted to her when she herself felt like a hurricane.

"Sun shower, what happened?"

She smirked at that nickname. Colby had only called her that once. It was his secret weapon.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Col." Her eyes never left his. She reached out and absently stroked his cheek.

"Now I feel bad for making you sleep alone." He spoke quietly as he placed his hands on the outside of her thighs.

"Way to ruin a moment." She joked.

He rolled his eyes at her as he stood and began taking off his clothes. He picked his clothes up and tossed them in the direction of his suitcase. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed.

"Get in the bed and stop complaining."

"So bossy." She shed her hoodie and tossed it on the bed she had been sitting on. She had on dangerously short shorts and a sports bra. Her body was lean and defined without being too muscular while maintaining her curves.

She climbed into bed while he closed the curtains and turned off the lamp that was on her side of the bed.

He lied down, trying to get comfortable when she turned the lamp back on.

"He was fucking someone else." She spoke so softly Colby barely heard her.

He blinked, staring at the side of her face. She leaned her head to her right on the pillow to look at Colby. He looked guilty.

"I'm probably not the best person to have this talk with." He spoke as he turned from his side to his back.

"You wanted to know what happened. That's what happened. It's some next level bullshit for me, but hey. You're way more attractive so I get to sweet brag about who I've been hanging with."

Colby looked at her. She was crying, but her voice never wavered or cracked. She roughly wiped away her tears.

"I mean... But what do I care, right? I wasn't even good enough to get the label fuck buddy. Then some random girl comes along and steals his heart when I had been trying to do the same thing for years."

Colby stayed quiet. Watching her was making things inside him quiver and clench. Had this been how Leighla had felt? Had it been worse?

"I just want to be enough for someone. I'm either not enough or too much. And then I'm thrown to the side. And I'm tired."

Suddenly he very much so understood why she, Jenn and Jon were so close. They were all cut from the same cloth.

"You are enough, Binks."

"Am I?" Her voice sounded incredibly vulnerable.

"Maybe you just gave them more than they deserved. Maybe they didn't know how to handle having someone envelope them and love them. Maybe it's a fuck ton of other things, but sweetheart, you are enough. I promise you that."

He moved closer to her and ghosted his lips over hers. He placed a barely there butterfly kiss on her lips before he pulled her into him, holding her close. 


	7. Chapter 7: Love You Good

Chapter 7: Love You Good

Another day, another gathering backstage in catering. The former three SHIELD members were sitting around a table talking and catching up as all of them had been busy doing their own things.

"I think I want to ask Bianca on a date." Colby spoke abruptly as he poked at whatever kind of salad he had gotten.

"Bianca, who's Bianca?" Joe asked, completely unaware of the new lady in Colby's life.

"Jenn's best..." Jon started but was cut off by Colby.

"Her. That's Bianca."

Joe looked between his friends at the cute girl that had just entered catering with Jon's girlfriend.

Joe shook his head chuckling, "So out of your league."

Jon snorted while Colby glared at their friend.

"Hey." Jenn greeted before she pecked Jon on the lips.

Bianca made gagging sounds at the pair of them causing Jon and Jenn both to flip her off.

"Big dog, this is Bianca. Bianca, this is Joe." Jon introduced.

She extended her hand much like she did to Colby when they first met. "Nice to meet you finally."

"You too."

Bianca was sitting between Colby and Joe at the table. Colby had his arm around the back of her chair, picking at his food.

"You're tense. What's up?" Being that Colby was a big mouth, he was unusually quiet.

"Nothing." It was short, sweet and concise.

' _And total bullshit.'_ She thought.

She rolled her eyes at him when she noticed Joe was staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She directed her question at Joe. Her tone was sharp.

Unfazed, Joe spoke, "You look familiar."

Jon had this cat got the canary smirk on his face while Jenn watched quietly, slowly chewing her food; her blue eyes looking between Colby, Bianca and Joe. She nudged Jon with her elbow, causing him to look at her. She widened her eyes at him which made him stifle a laugh that was threatening to come out.

Suddenly a smile broke out on Joe's face. "Colby, get on Twitter." The light bulb was on.

"Why?" He pulled phone out still confused at the request.

"She's the girl."

"What girl?"

"Ah shit." Bianca mumbled.

"What's he talking about?" Colby asked her as she placed her left hand on her forehead.

"Remember when a girl tweeted you about Seth Rollins inspired hair and makeup?" Bianca spoke adding her right hand to the party and resting elbows on the table to hide her eyes from everyone.

"Yeah... THAT WAS YOU?!" Another light bulb was on.

Jon and Jenn couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

Bianca dropped her hands and looked across the table at her friend. She looked sheepish.

"Yeah, that was me."

"Holy shit." Colby looked slightly impressed.

"Told you I was a fan."

He smirked a little bit at that.

"The real question is why did he recognize me?" She jutted her thumb back at Joe.

"Because he walked around for weeks talking about how cute you were..." Joe started before Colby cut him off.

"Alright, thank you, Joseph. That's enough." He was starting to blush.

"Aww. How precious." Bianca teased as she pinched his cheeks.

"Told you he thought you were pretty." Jenn piped up from her spot next to Jon.

"Shut up." Bianca shot back feeling her own blush creep into her cheeks. 


	8. Chapter 8: Fly

Chapter 8: Fly

"How the hell did I let you talk me into doing crossfit?" Bianca spoke from her spot on the floor. Her muscles were burning.

"Get up before you lock up."

"You might have to carry me back."

He chuckled as he helped her up.

"Holy shit. My thighs are on fire."

She had been on the road for three weeks and it was getting harder and harder for him to hide his attraction her. This last week they had been carpooling together from city to city so Colby wasn't alone and doing all the driving. Usually Jon would ride with him, but after talking it over amongst them, Bianca decided she'd ride with him until further notice.

Colby did end up carrying her up to the room as she got a terrible cramp in her calf muscle.

"Relax. Let me massage it out."

"I think you just want to touch my leg."

"Maybe I do. And maybe you want me to touch your leg too."

"Yeah... Totally." She laid back before she spoke again under her breath, "there's other places I'd rather you touch."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

"I somehow don't believe you." His hands stopped working her calf muscles as he climbed on the bed, half on top of her.

"You reek."

"You don't smell like daisies either, Boo Bear."

"Colby, I swear to god..."

He leaned in and kissed her for real this time and it felt like time stopped. His mouth and hands had minds of their own. He pulled away realizing clothes had started coming off, his hair was hanging loose and he was down to his boxer briefs that didn't do anything to conceal his erection. She was almost completely naked. Her sports bra partially removed and her lower half completely nude.

"I'm sorry. I can't." He stumbled away from her and into the bathroom.

Bianca flopped back on the bed, "Great." There was a first time for everything. She put her sports bra back on and found Colby's shorts before she laid back down on the bed.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Colby did finally come out of the bathroom.

He cleared his throat, "It's all yours." He had a white towel wrapped around his waist, his hair leaving rivulets of water to trail down his muscular chest.

' _Son of a bitch.'_ She mentally facepalmed. He was gorgeous and distracting as hell.

Bianca stared at him before she stood to grab her shower things. He noticed she had on his basketball shorts. He walked around the bed and noticed her panties still on the floor. He dried and dressed quickly in a pair of gray and black joggers and a black progenex shirt. He waited a few minutes after he heard the shower turn off.

He went over and knocked on the door.

"It's open." She followed his entrance into the bathroom through the mirror. She was standing in a magenta colored bra and panty set with her purple box braids on top of her head in a messy bun.

 _'Fuck it.'_ He thought. He had to touch her. He had to explain himself. He hesitated for a split second, but reached out to touch the small of her back. Her warm beige skin was always so soft. She didn't protest so he stepped closer to her, his hands resting on the swell of her hips. His fingers slowly running along the lacy fabric that rested on top of her skin.

She was still. She placed her smaller hands on top of his, as he stepped even closer to her. Her back was against his chest, his arms fully enveloped her, her arms resting on top of his. He had to be honest with himself, he really loved the contrast between their skin tones. They made a very exotic looking couple. Couple? Is that what they were? Not quite, but that's what he was striving for… Hopefully.

"I'm so sorry about that." He spoke into the side of her neck, his beard rubbing along her skin. "I don't want you to think that it was something you did or said because I want you, Bianca Pierce. Just not like that. You've had enough guys just want to get you in bed. I'm no different if I'm honest, but I want you. All of you."

She watched him intently in the mirror. He kissed her neck then her shoulder as he loosened his hold on her.

"If you'll give me a chance."

She turned in his arms, staring into his warm brown eyes. She put one hand on chest, over his heart before she kissed him on the lips in response.

He couldn't fight the smile that broke out on his face. Which caused her to smirk at him and roll her eyes. It was a silent response, but it was the one he had been hoping for. It was weird how they understood each other sometimes without even speaking.

"I'll let you finish getting ready." He kissed her forehead and left the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later they were checking out of their hotel and hitting the road to the next city.

"Alright, we should probably stop at the next gas station we come across."

"Sounds good. You alright driving?"

"Look at you giving a shit about me and my terminator knee. So sweet." He teased as he exited the interstate heading towards a gas station.

"Shut up, Col and let me care. It's a rare thing."

"Truth." He nodded thoughtfully.

She playfully swatted him in the arm.

"Do you want any snacks? Beef jerky, water and what else?"

"A Rockstar and like trail mix or something."

"You got it."

"Hey."

She turned to look at him. He used his index finger to beckon her over.

"Yes?"

He tipped her chin gently, before kissing her. She made a satisfied sound as they broke the kiss. She wiped away some of her lipstick from his lips.

"I like being able to do that."

She shot him a look over her shoulder as she walked away from him before she went inside the mini mart.

He was still pumping gas when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes. It was Trevor. She walked away from the vehicle before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. How's it going?"

"What do you want, Trevor?"

"I- uh... I.." He stammered.

"Spit it out." She was losing her patience. She already wanted to rip this guy's face off. Hearing him stammer on the phone was enough to make her blood boil.

"When are you coming to get your stuff?"

"Why?"

"Uh... Jess is moving in and I uh... I was wondering when you'd be able to get the rest of your stuff. I can ship it..."

"Don't bother and don't let her touch my shit. Put it in storage and I'll pay you for it when I come back. Just don't let her throw any my shit away. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah. You've got it. Look, I wanted to apologi..."

"Save it."

She ended the call and got back into the car. Colby was cleaning the windshield when he noticed she was fiddling with his phone. She put the device in the compartment under the air conditioning and heat controls when he heard the heavy beats of Parkway Drive coming from the sound system.

"You okay?" He asked as he started the engine, turning the music down considerably.

"Fuckface just called me."

"And to think I like kissing that foul mouth of yours."

She tried so hard not to smile at him.

"Oh look. Damn, I even make you smile."

"You're pushing your luck."

He shrugged before grabbing her hand intertwining their fingers. He bought the back of her hand to his lips.

"Fuck him, Bianca. Fuck everything he's doing. Don't let it get under your skin. Or do let it. I don't know. But I've got you, Binks. I'm not going anywhere."

They were quiet for a few beats.

"Wanna go burn his apartment complex down?"

She laughed, which made him smile.

"Can we?" She joked back.

"I'll have to make some calls, but..."

She playfully rolled her eyes before she leaned over the middle console and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, cheese head."

"You're welcome Binksy boo bear."

"I still hate that nickname."

"It annoys you so that's what you're going to be called. I don't make the rules."

She couldn't believe he used that against her.

"Fucker." She muttered before turning the music up.

"Don't deny it, baby! You love it!" He yelled over the music which again caused her to hold back another smile.


	9. Chapter 9: If It Means A Lot To You

Chapter 9: If It Means A Lot To You

Colby was currently stretched out in the seating area of their designated airport terminal. He was exhausted and didn't think he'd be getting much rest over the next few days he had off either. He had been dealing with his girlfriend going back and forth with her ex whatever-the-hell he-was on top of doing his job. Bianca had come out for a few of her off days to visit him so they could go to Seattle together to finally get her remaining things so she could be done with "Fuckface" as she so derogatorily called her ex, Trevor.

"What's the plan again?" Colby asked groggily.

"You taking your ass back to Iowa to hang with your dog so you can rest up for work." She spoke softly as she flipped through a magazine.

Colby lolled his head to the right, "I'm not letting you deal with him on your own."

She sighed deeply, "He's harmless, Col. I swear."

"I don't give a shit. I wanna meet the piece of shit that broke your heart."

She rolled the magazine she had been flipping through and hit him with it.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an overprotective jackass and bringing up the fact that he did indeed hurt me. And not mentioning the fact that you want to see him so you can gloat about how much better you are than him in all facets."

Colby frowned at her as he pushed his black framed glasses up on his nose. "OK, so maybe I did leave some bits and pieces out. But, I also wanted to go so I can actually help you move your shit out of his place so you're not there any longer than you have to be. See, I'm a caring and loving boyfriend."

"Keep it up, Lopez. You're cruisin' for a bruisin'." She taunted him.

"That's all good baby, as long as they're the good kinds of bruises." He smirked before he leaned over and playfully bit her neck causing her to laugh and try to get away from him by leaning away from him as far as her seat would allow.

"Such a pervert, my goodness." She was pretending to be indignant as she readjusted her hoodie.

He had a playful smirk on his face, "Whatever Binks. You know you fucking love it."

He was right. She absolutely did. Nothing quite made her turn into a puddle of goo like when Colby became a little bit possessive of her. It felt great to be wanted; especially as more than just a sex toy. She had become one of, if not, his biggest supporters, a best friend and a lover and he had done the same for her.

After hearing their boarding call, the couple stood and waited to board their plane to Sacramento International Airport. Once there, Bianca's mom was coming to pick them up. They were going to spend the night at Bianca's parents house and then leave the following morning in Bianca's car to make the drive up to Seattle. It would take them close to 12 hours to make the drive so leaving at the ass crack of dawn meant they could be back and hop the earliest flight out on Friday to get Colby back to work and Bianca back to Texas. They split the drive time between them, Bianca taking the first half so Colby could sleep more.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Wanna get out and stretch while I get gas?"

Colby didn't verbally respond, but pulled her in for a kiss over the center console. "Sorry I'm being such a dick."

"You've literally been asleep this whole time." She chuckled.

"I know, but I feel like I haven't really been being supportive of this whole thing. And I think it was due to the fact that I needed sleep and food because I'm not an adult, but in fact a large child."

"I'm glad you've decided to acknowledge that. I've been saying it…"

He cut her off by kissing her again. Neither of them could get enough of that.

"I'm gonna go stretch and take a leak. Maybe grab some coffee. Anything good to eat around here? I'm starving."

"I'll ask Siri, but I'm pretty sure good only qualifies as fattening, fast and greasy."

"I guess I'll suffer and hit the gym hard." He spoke as he walked backwards into the gas station before righting himself.

She shook her head and waited for the gas to finish pumping. With their gas tank full and a quick stop at McDonald's they were back on the road to Seattle, Washington.

Colby leaned forward looking out the windshield and up at the apartment complex.

"This is where he lives?"

"You act like the building it condemned or something." She chuckled looking at the slightly disbelieving expression on his face. "Yeah. It's nice for what it is. Come on."

It wasn't a bad looking place, but Colby was already patting himself on the back. He had a house Bianca could come home to when they were ready to take that step. Hell, the condo in Texas that she managed to find was better looking and a hell of a lot nicer than this place.

They walked into the small lobby and bypassed the elevator to the stairs.

"Aww, c'mon Binks. We're hauling shit down stairs?"

"Quit your bitchin'. It's a good way to work off those cheeseburgers."

She made an insane amount of sense.

They made it to her former residence and she knocked before she stuck her key in the lock. She pushed the door open slightly and noticed that the place kind of looked how she did when she was there, but it was more messy.

"Looks like she already moved in." Colby spoke as he kicked a stray bra to the side.

"Wouldn't you feel like an asshole if that was mine?"

He frowned and turned quickly to see the wolfish grin on his girlfriend's face.

"So, what did you leave behind?"

"Basic shit, clothes, shoes, music, DVDs and possibly some dishes which he can keep, but I'm taking every single mug I've ever brought."

Colby chuckled at her as he followed her into the kitchen.

"She's a fucking slob just like him."

"Because you're a neat freak?"

"Cleanliness is next to Godliness, God." She spoke in a mocking tone, using one of his very first ring names.

He rolled his eyes.

"When have you ever come to my place and seen it look a hot mess?"

He thought for a moment, "Laundry days."

She paused, "Fair enough, but besides that though?"

"After really great sex when the sheets and stuff are all fucked up." He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's also fair."

"You bet your ass." He pressed himself against her from emphasis.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder as she spoke, "Is it bad that I kinda want to fuck you on every surface in this house as a big fuck you to the both of them?"

Colby laughed at that. That was a glorious thought.

"Damn." She shook her head as Colby let her go. She started opening cabinets and pulling out mugs.

"All of those are yours?"

"Hell yeah, unless I got it for him. He can have those too."

She left all the mugs on the counter and then decided to venture out of the kitchen and into the spare bedroom when the front door opened.

"Hello? Who's here?"

Bianca rolled her eyes at the sound of Trevor's voice. She walked back towards the living room, folding her arms.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"I have a key." She held up her lanyard, "Which you can have back as soon as I get my stuff."

"About that, I never got around to putting it in storage."

"Big surprise there." She said under her breath.

"Who are you?" Trevor asked gesturing towards Colby.

Colby raised an eyebrow and eyed Trevor from head to toe. He had no idea how someone like him got Bianca's attention at all. There was nothing about him that really stood out. He was plain and kind of nerdy looking. _'I guess personality really is key. Yikes.'_

"This is Colby."

"What's he doing in my house?"

Colby had to hold back a laugh. His house? Who the fuck was this guy kidding?

"He's being a darling boyfriend and helping me move my stuff out of this shit hole. Thanks for asking."

"It was the perfect place when you didn't have a pot to piss in."

"More like you begged me to come visit because I was so miserable at home because I was having a hard time finding work. Look, you can spin the past however you want. I just want my stuff so you can get back to living whatever fucked up fairy tale it is that you're living."

Trevor nodded slowly. "Look, can we talk like civilized adults?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, except where's my stuff and thank you."

"It's in the spare room."

"Thank you. Come on, Col."

"Excuse me." Colby spoke as he stepped by the other man.

"Damn, Binks. I really am an upgrade."

She laughed and then slapped her hand over her mouth, "Shut up, Colby." It came out muffled. He couldn't contain his laughter.

There were several garbage bags in the room and two boxes. Bianca started opening the bags noticing that they did contain her clothes and shoes. She went to look in a box when she heard Trevor calling her.

"What?"

"Why are all these mugs out?"

"Because they're mine."

"So you're taking them too?"

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "Yes, Trevor, I am. You're not going to miss 8 mugs, are you?"

"Jess loves that owl mug."

"Tell the bitch to buy her own."

"You don't have to call her out of her name like that."

"You didn't have to fuck her in our bed while I was gone for two weeks like that."

He sighed, "Look, I want to apologize for that."

She moved to grab the mugs from the kitchen counter, "Save the drama. I don't care. I've moved on, got my shit together and I'm finally happy."

"I made a mistake, B."

"Tough titty." She shrugged as she left the kitchen and went back into the guest room.

"What would you have done if Jess had been here?"

Colby turned his head to the door not hearing Trevor approach them, while Bianca tilted her head back with her eyes closed before she opened them. She was close to losing her shit on the man in the doorway.

"I would've asked her if I could come in and then proceeded to look for my things and then leave; just like I'm about to do right now." She left the room heading back towards the living room to make sure she had all of her vinyl albums, CDs and DVDs.

Colby exited the guest room carrying a box when he noticed Trevor holding Bianca by her elbows.

"Let go of her."

"We're just talking."

"Get your fucking hands off of her right now." Colby was pissed.

Trevor relinquished his hold on her.

"Get whatever it is you're looking for and let's go." Colby spoke lowly as Bianca approached him. She nodded slightly.

Bianca glared at Trevor as she finished gathering her things and heading back to the guest room to put them into a box.

"That's cute. What are you, her little guard dog?"

Colby chuckled, but kept his mouth shut for once.

"She's a mess, you know that, right? All kinds of issues and she's probably suckered you in making you think that you're exactly what she wants. But I can guarantee you, she's just playing with you and you'll find someone else just like I did and you'll realize all the time you've wasted."

"Impressive." Colby did a solo slow clap, his voice full of deadpan sarcasm. "Listen, I know about all the bullshit you're talking. And speaking as a guy that's fucked up majorly with a good girl, I don't plan on making that same mistake twice. And I know I'm all she's ever wanted, she tells me all the time. Especially when I'm blowing her back out several times a week."

"I heard that. And we're leaving." Bianca joined them carrying the three garbage bags.

"That's all you have to say about that? You're OK with him talking about your sex life with your ex boyfriend?"

"First of all, yeah, since it's true. Second of all, you were never my boyfriend and if you think you were, you were a goddamn pathetic excuse for one."

"You ready to go?" Colby questioned as she placed the second box on top of the one he was already carrying.

"As I'll ever be."

Bianca made her way to the door before she stopped putting the bags down to reach into the back pocket of her jeans grabbing her lanyard. She began removing the key to Trevor's apartment.

"There ya go. Have a nice life." She tossed the key on the small bar, picked up the garbage bags and walked out.

"Jackass." She and Colby spoke in unison as they made their way down the stairs.

"What the hell did you see in him?"

"I don't fucking know." She chuckled wryly.

Colby rolled his eyes as they made it out to the car. He was quiet for a long time as Bianca grabbed their small overnight bags and put them in the backseat.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked putting the boxes down on the sidewalk. He lightly ran his fingers along the skin of her arms.

She had a few quick smart ass responses on the tip of her tongue, but decided against them all. He was still seething a bit and she could tell. "No."

He nodded, turning his attention back to the boxes.

"You know I would've kicked his ass if he had tried, right?"

"I know." She chuckled. "Thanks for defending me then telling him you fuck me thoroughly."

He chuckled shaking his head, "I make love to you thoroughly."

"Oh, are we switching it up now?" She teased as she started putting the garbage bags in the trunk.

"Not really. I do both thoroughly."

"That's right baby. Dick game strong."

"Oh my god, Bianca." He had to walk away from her. His sides were going to hurt from laughing so hard. He got the boxes in the backseat and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Seriously though, thank you for doing this."

"The things I'll do so you'll give me head."

"Shut up, nasty." She laughed playfully swatting him. "You know I'll do that anyway."

"Now who's nasty?" He winked at her as she pulled away from the sidewalk.

She laughed, "You love it."

"You're goddamn right I do. I love you too, but that's beside the point."

She stopped at a red light and looked at him, "Did you just drape an I love you in a sexual innuendo?"

"Possibly. Maybe. Yes."

She laughed she couldn't be mad at that. That was just how they were.

"I love you too. Especially since that was something I was thinking of doing myself."

It was the first time either of them had said those words to each other. It didn't feel forced. It felt natural and part of him wondered why it took so long for them to say them to each.

He chuckled before he turned her face towards his and kissed her. The car behind them honked, making their kiss come to an end because the light was green.


	10. Chapter 10: Playlist

Chapter 10: MUSIC STUFF

Not an actual chapter, but I wanted to provide info on the titles of the chapters and the artists starting at Chapter 2:

 **Issues** – "Late"

 **PVRIS** – "Eyelids"

 **Pierce The Veil** – "Stay Away From My Friends

 **Neck Deep** – "Wishful Thinking" (This one is actually the title of an album, but it works with the chapter so I used it instead of an actual song title.)

 **Paramore** – "Let The Flames Begin"

 **Marmozets** – "Love You Good"

 **Sleeping With Sirens** – "Fly"

 **A Day To Remember** – "If It Means A Lot To You"

I tried to pull from some of Seth's favorite bands and some of mine and then figured if he liked some songs from certain bands, he probably wouldn't mind some of their other songs. Some of the chapter themes are loosely based on the songs or the song's meaning or the title literally just fit the theme.

That's all I've got for this.

Until next time.


End file.
